The Halloween Ball
by Shh.Lady.Becky.is.reading
Summary: Emma and Killian are talked into some ridiculous costumes for a Halloween party by their friends


She looked ridiculous. She knew she did. The onesie was pink, bright pink not even soft pink. Emma could deal with soft pink. Bright pink though… she groaned, looking at her reflection again. She had only agreed to this because she hadn't really been focused on the conversation at the time.

"So for the Halloween costume ball I was thinking we could go, all of us, in animal onesies. Would be cute!" Ruby had suggested. Emma had been looking out the window watching Killian as he walked towards the diner. She was too focused to even notice what was going on.

"Sure sounds great!" had been Mary Margaret's response, just as Belle chimed in, "Awesome. I could do with a bit of fun!"

"What do you think Emma?"

"Yeah sure sounds good" she muttered. This happened a lot. Someone would be talking to her and she would notice Killian all of a sudden, walking past on his way to work or stopping by at Grannies for a coffee and she couldn't concentrate on anything else. She had gotten used to half joining conversations and now it seemed, it had all come back to bite her in the butt.

Emma turned to the side to look at the back of the outfit.

"It has a tail! Great!" she sighed heavily and sat, shuffling about to try and sit comfortably with the damn tail there. A rabbit. Why did it have to be a rabbit? She flopped back onto her bed with a sigh. God if Killian saw… she could only imagine the torment she would be put through if he saw her like this. But she had to go, she promised her friends she would and Emma Swan never broke a promise.

Emma stood, at the side of the hall, watching the crowd and trying to disappear into the walls. She hadn't spotted Killian yet and hopefully that meant he hadn't spotted her. Thank god. She saw Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret together on the dance floor, enjoying themselves in their costumes. Next year she was going to avoid this or at least find a more flattering costume. Suddenly she spotted Killian, entering the hall with David, Robin and Will. It looked like him and his friends had decided to go for a theme and he didn't look to happy. The group were dressed as pirates, not with costumes like you might see in pirates of the Caribbean. No, they were dressed in bright reds, blues and yellows with cut-off trousers and striped tops, foam swords stuck through silk belts. David even had an eyepatch on. She held back a laugh knowing they both looked as silly as each other. Killian spotted her and came over.

"Swan, I must say you look fabulous" he said, smirking as he took in her outfit.

"You too Jones" she responded, blushing slightly as he looked her up and down. They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"God we look ridiculous!" she said, looking down at her pink onesie.

"That we do love. How did you end up in such a costume? Dave practically forced me into this" he asked

"Well Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret wanted to all go in onesies and I wasn't really listening to the conversation at the time so I agreed without listening to what I was agreeing to" she said, blushing again as she thought of what had caused her to be so disengaged from the conversation. Him.

"Is that so love? Thinking about something? Someone?" he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her.

Oh god. Did he think it was him she was thinking about? To be honest he could read her like an open book. Dammit. How could she say that it was him she had been thinking about?

"Err… nothing in particular. Just… stuff" she stumbled over her words and avoided looking in his eyes.

"Is that so?" he replied, grinning. She felt herself blush and raised her eyes to meet his. He was staring at her with a strange expression. His gaze was fierce and he leaned towards her. She noticed suddenly how close they were. Surely he couldn't want this? But then he reached out and slid his arms round her waist and she forgot everything. Looping her arms round his neck she closed her eyes as their lips touched. The kiss soon escalated and they only pulled apart to the sound of clapping, tearing her lips from his she looked up to see Ruby, Mary Margaret, Dave, Robin and Will applauding their display.

"Get in there Emma" Ruby called from across the hall. Emma felt her blush return and she looked back at Killian to see he also looked a bit sheepish.

"Wanna leave?" she said, looking up at him with a shy smile.

"Thought you would never ask Swan" he said, grinning as he pulled her out of the hall to the sound of cheers and clapping from their friends.


End file.
